Dylyp Azeli
|mass = |serial_number = AP-339-624 B |birthdate = 31 July 2386 ( ) |birthplace = Harbortown, Andoria |age = |status = Alive |family = *Thoros Azeli (father) *Nessha Azeli (mother) *Ziphla Azeli (sister) |rank = Lieutenant junior grade |occupation = , |affiliation = *United Federation of Planets *Starfleet }} '''Dylyp Azeli was a male Andorian who served in Starfleet during the 25th century as of the . He held the rank of lieutenant junior grade as of 2409. Dylyp maintained a deep respect for the and took his duty to Starfleet very seriously. On several occasions, he was referred to as a "Vulcan" by Lucas Wells (and others), because of his strong reliance on logic and lack of emotion. Biography Early life Dylyp Azeli (serial number AP-339-624 B) was a male Andorian born to Thoros and Nessha Azeli on stardate 62506.1 in Harbortown, Andoria. He had an older sister named Ziphla. Starfleet Academy Dylyp graduated on stardate 82513.9 with the Class of 2408. He attended the Starfleet Academy graduation ceremony in San Francisco and subsequently joined the after-party at the shuttlebay bar. He attempted to diffuse an argument between fellow cadets Jason Fredricks and Daniel Harvey, but was unsuccessful. Service on the USS Montreal Dylyp was assigned to the on stardate 82533.4 as a junior . He remained in this position for roughly eight months. Service on the USS Leviathan In 2409, he was reassigned to the as the ship's new , replacing Charlie Morgan, who became the . Dylyp accompanied an to a Starfleet research station and later Kassae IV to free hostages from the Gorn. Dylyp remained aboard the Leviathan during Commander Jarek Davis' short tenure as captain. Davis had taken over for Jason, who had resigned as captain. Dylyp quickly developed a distaste for Davis' unorthodox method of running the ship, considering him to be reckless. He joined the rest of the senior staff in planning to relieve Davis of command, but Davis learned of their plan and locked all senior staff who would not pledge their loyalty to him in the . He assisted in retaking the ship from Jules Vanden, who had been left in command by Davis. Following Phil Schrader's tragic suicide, Dylyp appointed Hannah Freeman, Will Darrow and Leo Anderson as the temporary co- s, to be replaced by Th'vol Olethla two days later. Later, Dylyp was forced to take command of the Leviathan when it fell under attack by B'vat's flagship, the . Jason had frozen in fear, remembering how B'vat had outsmarted him several times previous, Tala Jones was stuck on the planet below, and Lucas Wells was not ready or willing to step in as commander, leaving Dylyp the next-in-line for command. B'vat spared the Leviathan, informing Dylyp that he would have "a little surprise waiting for them" the next time they encountered one another. Two days later, Dylyp escorted Th'vol to Jason's quarters so they could meet one another. Th'vol's eagerness and promise to help the crew's morale surprised and impressed Jason, and he welcomed him aboard. When Dylyp and Th'vol turned to leave, Jason asked Dylyp to stay for a moment longer. He apologized, realizing he had been wrong in his outburst towards Dylyp on the bridge two days earlier. Dylyp agreed, simply saying, "Welcome back, sir." Traits Appearance Dylyp stood at and had a lean build of . Personal life and skills Dylyp was very devoted to logic and subduing of emotions, something he had learned from his grandfather. He followed Starfleet regulations rigidly, and was often stern toward those who did not do the same. Relationships Family Crewmates Jason Fredricks Dylyp met Jason Fredricks during their first year at Starfleet Academy. They remained friends through the rest of their years at the Academy, but lost contact after graduating. In 2409, they were reunited when Dylyp was assigned to the under Jason's command. A man of principle, Dylyp usually referred to Jason as "captain" or "sir," even though Jason told him he could call him by his first name. He also objected to Jason going on a dangerous away mission to Kassae IV. Tala Jones Lucas Wells Appendices Background and trivia *Dylyp originated as a bridge officer of ' character, Jason Fredricks. He later remade Dylyp as an independent STO character. *His name is pronounced as DI-lip ah-ZEL-ee. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Unofficial appearances * }} Notes and references Navigation Category:Andorians Category:Azeli family